Zork
Zork is een op tekst gebaseerd avonturenspel, gebaseerd op het zork computerspel uit 1979. Het kan gespeeld worden in de computer terminal in Call of Duty: Black Ops door zork in te typen. Zork spelen Opstarten van de in-game tekst-gebaseerde retro avonturenspel Zork, gebeurt door het commando "zork" 'of het commando "'hello sailor" op de computer console in te voeren. Zork commando's Na het opstarten, kan men deze commando's invoeren in de computer console om het spel te spelen. Deze lijst is niet volledig. Het start-up scherm toont deze informatie: : ' Het spel toont de command prompt (het teken '>') dat verschilt van de systeem prompt (het teken '$'). ''Spelmenu * restart - start een nieuw Zork avontuur van in het begin. * save - bewaart/slaat de vooruitgang van de speler in Zork op. Dit creëert een savegame bestand op het toestel dat de speler had aangeduid als save device voor het hoofdspel Black Ops. * restore - laden van een opgeslagen savegame. * quit - sluit het spel Zork af. Vergeet niet om eerst je huidige vooruitgang te bewaren! ''Spelermenu'' * score - verkrijg spelersinformatie. : * i(nventory) - bekijk de inhoud van de rugzak van de speler. Toont lijst van de objecten, met bijhorende informatie, dat de speler gevonden heeft, opgepakt en weg gestoken in de rugzak. ''Spelerbeweging'' * n - Ga naar het Noorden. * s - Ga naar het Zuiden. * e - Ga naar het Oosten. * w - Ga naar het Westen. * u - Ga naar boven. * d - Ga naar beneden. * climb object - probeer het object te beklimmen. * climb through object - probeer doorheen het object te klimmen. * enter area - betreedt het ingevoerde gebied. ''Vechten'' * smash object1 with object2 - probeer het object1 te breken d. m. v. object2. * knock at object - klop op het object. * throw object - gooi het object. * throw object at target - gooi het object naar doelwit (target). * attack target - val het doelwit aan. * taunt target - probeer het doelwit uit te dagen, terwijl uitwijkend. * kick target - probeer het doelwit te trappen. * block object1 with object2 - probeer object1 te blokkeren d.m.v. object2. * hit target (with object - probeer het doelwit te raken/slaan met object. * kill target with object - maak het doelwit, dat best neergeslagen werd, af met object. ''Speler interacties'' * take object - Neem object en plaats het in de rugzak. * drop object - Laat het object vallen op de grond. * search object - Zoek object. * what is object - verkrijg informatie over het object. * where is object - verkrijg informatie over de lokatie van het object. * open object - open het object. * examine object - bestudeer het object of er iets eigenaardigs mee is. * turn on object - probeer het object aan te zetten. * turn off object - probeer het object af / uit te zetten * read object - lees de tekst op het object * put object1 in object2 - probeer object1 in container-object2 te plaatsen. * roll up object - probeer het object op te rollen. * wait - doe niets gedurende een beurt (tijd zal verstrijken). * eat object - probeer het object op te eten. * listen object - probeer het object te beluisteren. * break object - probeer het object te breken. * break object1 with object2 - probeer object1 te breken d. m. v. object2. ''Overige acties'' * win - toont "But of course!" of "Naturally!". * lose - toont "Preposterous!". * ? - toont "I beg your pardon?". * hello - toont "Nice weather we've been having lately." * hello sailor - toont "Nothing happens here." * where is sailor - toont "You find it." * what is/look at sailor - toont "There's nothing special about the sailor." * what is/look at zork - toont "You can't see any zork here!" * what/where is object - indien het object zich op dezelfde lokatie bevindt vlakbij de speler, toont "It's right here! Are you blind or something?." * clean object - probeer object schoon te maken, toont: "If you wish, but heaven only knows why." * examine me - toont: "That's difficult unless your eyes are prehensile." * give me - toont: "What do you want to give the me to?" Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Categorie:Central Intelligence Agency Data Systeem